darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-07 - Two For Trouble
Coruscant: Public Spaceport This massive Spaceport rises gracefully over the highest of this Sector of the City's shimmering towers and sweeping bridges. A slender, airy construction of silver framework set everywhere with transparisteel walls rises floor for floor above and behind the skyward-thrust cluster of heavy landing pads. Within this structure sentients from all over the galaxy bustle about with droids in tow, some making travel arrangements and some mucking their way through the crowded customs departments staffed by the pale-faced bereaucrats of Coruscant's Court system. The landing pads have been artfully designed and constructed of nearly white concrete, rimmed about with polished silver durasteel. The landing pads vary greatly from one to the next in size, but all share a common shape. Circular, they would be domes but for their flat tops. Each landing pad is supported from beneath by heavy foundations that eventually come together as they descend deeper into the City, and each is joined to the others by a complex series of open-air bridges. A shadow peels off from the nearby buildings and moves towards the ships at the Spaceport. As he steps into the light it is visible he is a short Ortolean wearing goggles and a bomber jacket. He seems to be lost. After a few high pitched noises he starts running in circles looking at the Silver Fish from time to time. A service droid in service of the Coruscant spaceport has seen better days, in average, than the one now flailing about near one of the many ships. It seems its eyes are missing. The sizzling cables sticking out of the sockets may even hint at the idea that they have been removed. This is evidenced further by the robot's incessant whining. A few away, Deleterious A. Cahoot watches over his work. Trouble comes in pairs, like shoes, mittens or socks. The crowds in the spaceport are a perfect place for people, or monkeys, to hide. And, an even better place to start mischief. Liam Looking-For-Trouble L'hnnar covers his mouth with a hand, trying, and failing, at suppressing giggles as he watches the droid stumble blindly around. The boy gives the King of the Spaceport his dues, slipping the Kowakian a sugary treat for his fine work. Teles Jalahafi is currently walking out of the Hyper Dalyrake, a datapad in his hand and he looks up as he thinks for a moment and begins to walk in the general direction of the exit to the Spaceport. As he walks,he looks up at all of the activity, which includes an eyeless, armless droid and someone walking in circles, looking or lost or both. For now, he just stands there and looks between these two. As the Spectacle-of-an-Ortolan stops for a moment, he rubs the back of his head and gives the Unfaithful a look. After realizing this is not what he was looking for. He starts screaming madly again, this time running towards the Droid. Had he known the Droid was eyeless, because he wasn't looking, he might have avoided the crash with the poor piece of junk. @Sorry!@ He says and makes a few strang noises with his trunk. He than stands up shakily and looks around. Deleterious catches the treat and gobbles it down merrily. The sight of the screaming Ortolan draws his attention and he watches in silence as the indigo sentient crashes against his artwork. "Gnyah," he confides quietly to his partner-in-crime. "Exactly." Liam bobs his head to the monkeylizard, frown marring otherwise charming childish features. "No respect, these days." A slim finger taps chin. "Say, how do you think he would look.. in brown?" The boy's silver eyes share the Kowakian's rather malicious glint. Teles Jalahafi looks as he sees the two and than blinks as they meet, specifically the hard way and just smirks as he walks over to them, "It looks like your in a bit of a mess," he says to Shinn as he offers a hand to the Ortolan as he looks at him and stands there, after his hand is either accepted or not. Shinn makes a pathetic noise with his trunk that sounds a bit threatening. "No one paints my fur in brown!" He says. A bit harshly. "Fur color is sacred!" He adds cooly this time. After drawing a deep breath, trough his teeth. He says while turning around, "I said I am sorry." Than he shakes Teles' hand. "I am Shinn. Fighter pilot, a good one. Mercenary right now." His grasp of the language seems a bit rough but he does manage to speak so people understand him. "Gnyah," Deleterious agrees. His brow is creased, his gaze intent upon the Ortolan. It is the face of a being completely absorbed by deep thoughts. Artists are plagued by the turmoil of their minds, but you would never know by watching this very symbol of studious serenity. The arrival of Teles Jalahafi does not alter in the slightest this most meticulous process. Now addressed, the Kowakian finally emerges from his meditation. "No brown sacred, wohhhhh, gya-ah-hahahahahaha!" One of his claws sneaks up behind him while his head tilts in what appears to be closer inspection of the pair near the droid. "My friend," Liam tells the monkey, most seriously. "This is a fight I cannot let you go into alone." There are, in fact, two of them, now. Safety in numbers, mischief has. One hand vanishes quickly into the boy's robes, and returns, gloved. He holds it out to the mighty monarch of landing pads, lord of terror, and famed artist, Deleterious A. Cahoot. A sly grin crests his lips as he look at the unfortunate pair. Teles Jalahafi looks and nods, "Name's Teles Jalahafi," he says to him. "I'm a freighter pilot, only out lookign for a job. one possible job did not pan out," he says simply. After the small fighter lands, Ryka climbs out of it, removing his helmet and makes his way out of the spaceport. Shinn casts a glance towards the two, and than his eyes widen as he looks at Deleterious. "You are a artist?" He makes a astonished sound with his trunk. "I always wanted to be a Artist!" He than looks at the little boy and smirks, but says nothing. "Tell me what do you, sir..?" The question was meant for Deleterious. Indeed! This battle is far too complex to be fought solo. The Kowakian's other claw vanishes behind his tiny body. With both arms at his back, the monkey's face takes on the form of concentration yet again, though this time of a different sort. "Wohhhh," Deleterious replies to Shinn's question, providing a more effective answer as both claws come back out, each carrying what appears to be a blob of... foul.... brown material. One of those is offered to his companion-at-arms' extended hand. COMBAT: Deleterious appears to concentrate very hard for a moment. COMBAT: Deleterious makes a dookie. "Good sir," Liam tells the Ortolan, presenting his companion with the hand full of ripe excrement. "May I introduce my fine friend. His works are very well-taken by many a noble. An artist without peer! But, he prefers to work in brown." The boy then looks to his companion, and nods. "My lord, I shall prepare the canvas!" Underhand sling, droppings fly from the boy's hand at the poor blue creature. COMBAT: You throw your Monkey Droppings at Shinn -- but you try not to hurt Shinn too badly! COMBAT: Shinn tries to dodge, but Liam's thrown Monkey Droppings hits and seriously wounds him. It seems that the pilot's business is complete as Ryka makes his way to his ship, putting on his helmet. Teles Jalahafi looks and blinks as he sees what comes out form behind the creature and he slowly takes a few steps away as the poo is hurlded and he just stares at this. Drevann moves quickly through the check in points and heads away from the people she can't help but eye suspiciously. Shinn's eyes widen and his mouth drops open when the poo appears in Laim's hands. Thank god, he quickly closes them as the poo hits him oin the face. He does his best to refrain from attacking Liam but instead. He takesgrabs a handful of it from his face and throws it at Liam screaming and flailing his arms wildly. COMBAT: Shinn throws his Monkey Droppings at Liam! COMBAT: Liam dodges Shinn's thrown Monkey Droppings. Deleterious watches in glee as the poo explodes over Shinn. Cackling in that shrill tone of his, he begins cavorting in place. Yet the artwork is not complete. The final part seems to stepping away from them. Golden eyes latch onto Teles Jalahafi and while the Ortolan begins to throw back the fecal matter back where it came from, the monkey-lizard unleashes his own burden in the direction of the retreating half. COMBAT: Deleterious throws his Monkey Droppings at Teles Jalahafi! COMBAT: Teles Jalahafi tries to dodge, but Deleterious's thrown Monkey Droppings hits and mildly wounds him. "A-ha ha!" the child cackles as soon as the droppings leave his hand. And, even harder when the projectile strikes true. Great success! Ooh, there they go, flying right back. No worries for the little boy, however. Having spent much a time in poo-training with the master himself, Liam drops out of the way, allowing for a hollow *SPLAT* to resound as the load slaps against a fighter behind him. "Ha ha! Good shot, monkey!" The boy calls from the ground, blinking tears of mirth from his eyes between fits of laughter. Teles Jalahafi looks as he blinks, "Noo, not that..." and than he is hit in the face and stands there as he wipes the poo from his face. As he does, he flicks it ont he gorund and than after getting another handful, he looks and tosses it at the two, Liam and Del. COMBAT: Teles Jalahafi throws his Monkey Droppings at Liam! COMBAT: Liam dodges Teles Jalahafi's thrown Monkey Droppings. All of a sudden the small Ortolan starts to laugh, "I am brown!!" And falls to the floor and rolls in a fit of laughter. "I will make you pink once I find something useful, you'll see!" Deleterious continues to cavort and frolic, specially now that the work is completely. "You pink, gyah!" he echoes, then break out into hysterical cackles: "Gyahahahaha!" The boy's in no sounder state of mind to return fire, cackling on the durasteel flooring as another shot whizzes past him to the ship behind. Liam would hate to be the poor maintenance worker stuck with that job! "Ha ha! Brilliant!" Teles Jalahafi looks and mutters as he chuckles, "Little trouble makers," he says simply as he just shakes his head. "You know that we are probably going to get in trouble right?" he states to them as he grins and chuckles. From all the laughter, something snaps inside the Ortolan and he farts. He quickly tries to cover it making trunk noises that resemble the infamous sound... "You be pink soon!!" He screams angrily trough laughter. No it was not a threat. Not a joke either. Deleterious is now twice as delighted! The Ortolan is well versed in the language of the gases! Little does Shinn know this, but in this most ancient of practices by the Kowakian, he has just told everyone he likes to dance. It is only fitting, then, that the monkey-lizard reply in kindness, so he too farts, explaining (though none here will ever know) that he, too, enjoys rhytmic movement. The symphony of winds begins again! Woe to those who breach the radius of stench this particular orchestra creates. Even the bold and battle-tested Liam wrinkles up his nose and tries to pass off those rising tears in his eyes as byproducts of laughter, not a cruel assault on his nasal cavity. "Trouble?" The child coughs out to the man. "They haven't seen trouble, yet!" A promise of chaos, a threat of greatness! Teles Jalahafi covers his face as the smellhits him and he moves off to clean himself off, and to find a breather mask. "I'll be right back," he simply states as he moves off to defunk himself int he precious head/lav/bathroom. Shinn looks up, once he stops laughing, for he too noticed the lizard monkey fart. He says, "How about poo painting ships?" And of course, Shinn does not have the slightest idea that if someone farts in the kowakian it means someone likes to dance. But if he knew, he would indeed wonder what a burp would mean. "Gnyah!" Deleterious states in agreement with Liam, still hopping from foot to foot. The eyeless droid is still unaware of much of anything as it continues to scramble around. Poor thing: it has no idea the items he so desperately searches for have already been transformed into the very bullets that have been used in this brown battle today. Seriousing up, Liam draws a small pouch from his robes. "I've to prepare a few things from this..." he tells the monkey slyly as the duraplast bag is quickly filled with excrement. "Teach those filthy Hutt-lovers to take my 'snaps'," The child mutters under his breath. Shinn smiles and thans rubs the back of his head. "Oh I forgot. I have to go!" He squeeks a couple of times and than storms off-- Barely avoiding the poor droid. Deleterious peers at the bag and cackles, finally bringing his endless cavorting to a halt. With the departure of both Teles and Shinn, the Kowakian is once more restored into his most noble of demeanors. "You know, with a bit of confectioner's sugar on top, they pass exactly for Sugar Snaps?" Liam tells the monkey, with some level of methodical brooding. "Well, except for the smell." Collected, the pouch gets placed into another pouch - Force forbid the contents get free - and tucked away for evil schemes. Deleterious's tail whips around as he turns to examine the surrounding area and fully appraise the work that has been made on this day. Brown now coats most of the ground and quite a number of nearby ships. Local technicians glare at the troublemaking pair, but seem not to dare an approach and confrontation. "Wohhhh. Ygh, uyagah! Gya-ah-hahaha." Liam invites the monkey to perch on his shoulder, seeing the general state of the surrounding area is starting to draw attention. Then, with the most wicked of grins, somewhat softened by the natural dimples on the cheeks, he asks, "What do you think of the color of the Jedi Enclave, my friend?" "Wohhhh," answers Deleterious, all too aware of this place Liam speaks of. That is where the evil redhaired demoness disappeared at. In a swift move, he leaps and takes up a position on the offered shoulder. "Gnyah! Color eh-die clave!" Category:June 2008 RP Logs